<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чудовища by TheNekoChan (EvilCatW)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507755">Чудовища</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/TheNekoChan'>TheNekoChan (EvilCatW)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, I Tried, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/TheNekoChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча двух детей, в чьих жилах течет проклятая кровь.</p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447599%5Bbeta's_tumblr_name%5D">English version.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чудовища</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эйс уже знает ответ. Из раза в раз ему отвечают одинаково: разными словами, выражениями, ругательствами – но смысл-то один. Он не должен был рождаться. Его рождение было большой ошибкой. Само его существование – ошибка. Тем не менее, он продолжает задавать этот вопрос. Просто ещё одно подтверждение для самого себя, что ему было бы лучше не рождаться. </p><p>Когда он встречает то ли побитого, то ли напросто пьяного подростка у этой мусорной кучи, он и не думал останавливаться. Таких как он здесь много. Не он первый, не он последний: по дороге домой он встретит таких ещё штук пять, не меньше. Но что-то, <i>что-то</i>,  заставляет его остановиться и присмотреться к этому телу. Парень может лет на пять-шесть старше самого Эйса, с белыми волосами и катаной у ног. У него заострены уши и... хвост? Фруктовик? Здесь, в Ист-Блю, на острове рассвета, в сером терминале? Звучит как бред, но всегда есть Луффи – и да, всё может быть. </p><p>Эйс смотрит на катану и думает, почему бы нет? Если она так важна – вот и следи за ней лучше; это серый терминал, в конце концов: было твоё, стало моё. </p><p>Стоило ему подойти ближе, как тело зашевелилось, и на Эйса уставились пронзительно синие глаза с красными зрачками – не голубые как у Сабо, проносится мысль где-то на задворках. </p><p>Парень внимательно смотрит на Эйса, а затем переводит взгляд на катану, которую так и не удалось украсть.</p><p>— Это моё, не трогай. </p><p>Эйс только фыркнул, но ничего не произнёс. Он хотел отпустить колкий комментарий, но промолчал, чем удивил сам себя. Вместо этого он спросил то, что спрашивал у всех:</p><p>— Что, если бы у короля пиратов был ребёнок?</p><p>Парень долго не отвечал, лишь внимательно смотрел на Эйса. Казалось, будто он смотрит вглубь Эйса – смотрит в саму душу. Затем он откинул катану на плечо, перевёл взгляд в небо, и задумчиво спросил:</p><p>— А что, если бы у самого Сатаны был ребёнок?</p><p>Эйс растерялся. Он не привык к такой смене темы. Такого вообще ни разу не было. Каждый раз все – его братья исключение – отвечали, что это был бы ребёнок дьявола, что он не должен рождаться и что если такой ребёнок есть, то ему лучше просто сдохнуть. </p><p>— Это... не переводи тему. </p><p>Парень рассмеялся. </p><p>— Моё имя Рин Окумура и я сын Сатаны. </p><p>Эйс кипел от гнева. Этот парень просто напросто издевается. Ну и чёрт с ним. </p><p>— Мог бы просто промолчать, если не хотел отвечать, – произнёс Эйс, разворачиваясь. – И если не хочешь расстаться со своей игрушкой, то лучше держи её при себе. Не все такие добрые, как я. </p><p>Эйс пошёл прочь. Не его дело, что там в голове у этого парня. Вслед ему раздался смех. </p><p>— Если ты так хочешь услышать ответ на свой вопрос... ну есть ребёнок, и есть. Он же не виноват, что родился, — Эйс затормозил, — если люди считают иначе, то пусть, их право.</p><p>Эйс развернулся и снова посмотрел на парня. </p><p>— Но разве ты не считаешь, что такое <i>чудовище</i> не должно существовать? Ведь... в его жилах течёт проклятая кровь, кровь <i>этого</i> человека...</p><p>Рин нахмурился. Ему явно не понравилось услышанное. Парень выставил меч перед собой и открыл ножны. Рин сразу вспыхнул синим пламенем. Эйс отпрянул на несколько шагов назад. </p><p>— Если кто и есть чудовище, то это я, – с иронией произнёс Окумура, — моё существование не выносит даже мой собственный брат.</p><p>Эйса поразили его последние слова. Если бы у Эйса не было Сабо и Луффи, то он бы не справился. Если бы хоть один из них отказался от него, то... Эйс бы просто не вынес этого. </p><p>— Так что, парень, – продолжил Рин, — не считай себя чудовищем, оставь эту привилегию мне.  </p><p>Эйс стоял всё также поражённый, не зная, что ответить. </p><p>Рин вернул меч в ножны и медленно ушёл вникуда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>